


Happiness is a Warm Gun

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ideas, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Fear Play, Gags, Gunplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, Omorashi, Overstimulation, kind of??, only because magnus doesnt really ask abt this kink first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Magnus tries something new in bed. Seth isn't really sure what to expect.





	Happiness is a Warm Gun

Seth could've sworn Magnus mentioned something about  _not leaving the sub bound for too long without supervision_. Then again, Seth did say it would be totally fine, but shit, how long was he gonna be gone for?

The drugs were starting to set in.

And sitting around with a boner that you can't make go down? The worst.

Like clockwork, Magnus poked his head back in through the door. The A/C was up too high and Seth was cold. Not to mention that his jaw was killing him. This gag was way too big for his fucking mouth, he should honestly just send it back, but every time he'd take it out of the box suddenly it'd turn into an extensive self-bound jack-off session. Maybe the damn thing was cursed, and that was why he couldn't get his goddamn money back from that seedy website he'd ordered it from.

Regardless, Magnus undid the latch and popped it out. Seth wiggled his jaw for a moment.

"Christ, man, what took you so long? My mouth's gonna fall outta my head before I'm thirty if y' keep pullin' this shit."

"I was looking for something."

"What is it?" No response. "Somethin' good? Somethin' fun? You finally gonna let me top?"

"Haha, _noooo._ Never."

"Anyway, you got me drugged up like a crackwhore right now, so could we hurry it the fuck up? I hate having to look out into the horizon and see my own fuckin' boner." Seth wrinkled his nose. "It's like a mountain or something."

"Please stop talking."

"I'm just sayin tha--"

Suddenly, there was something in his face. Something dark, and shiny. It made a clicking sound. Seth's eyes went wide. "...Fake?"

"No," Magnus lowered his brows. A gun. "it's real."  _A fucking gun. **Was Magnus going to fucking shoot him? Was he gonna fucking die, naked, tied down and with a boner?**_ This sudden moment of terror was sending adrenaline to every inch of his body. Lips tight, muscles tight, everything pulled taut like the skin of a drum. Tears welling. Face red. So very, very red. Dripping water, eyes closed. He let out a pathetic sob. "...Dude."

" _Bleas' don' kill me..._ " He whimpered. Magnus sighed.

"Okay, one, it's not loaded." Seth opened one eye.  _Not loaded?..._ "And two. You just pissed everywhere. All over my fucking bed."

Now he was back at full attention. "And it's still going." Well, the ability to  _stop_ was already out the window. Seth just quietly stared down as it went to a sad little drip, the yellow liquid gone cold, covering his stomach and thighs. "Christ, did you actually think I was gonna kill you? I mean. Maybe I am, I'm not gonna let you check."

This had gotten a whole lot more serious.

Seth gave him a smug grin.  _Serious is really fucking sexy._

"If you pull the trigger I ain't gonna forgive you."

"Then quiet down and suck it." The barrel pointed at his face. Seth had given blowjobs before, but never to a revolver. He opened his mouth, lines of saliva trailing from his teeth... and god, his cock was hard like fucking steel. "Do good and I'll give you a little something something."

It laid flat on his tongue. Cold, metallic. Really nothing like a penis at all. Seth was beading precum already, Magnus hadn't even fucking  _touched_ him. He felt like a champagne bottle, or a soda that had been shaken way too much, until the cap was ready to burst open. His nose was running. It smelled and tasted like gunpowder. The end of the gun rested by the back of his throat. "Gonna move now." Magnus was even  _talking_ like this was a blowjob. Seth was giving a blowjob to a gun. A gun that, theoretically, by the law of Schrodinger's Cat, may very well have been loaded. The endorphins and adrenaline and the  _drugs_ were all practically fucking the folds of his brain. He was grunting. Spit was everywhere.

And then the motion began. A solid in-and-out. Slobber coated the gun, dribbling down Seth's lips and across his chin. The lines of drool laid bare against his chest, his eyes rolled partway back into his head. God, if only he could see what his fuckin' thinker looked like right now. It was probably squeezed into one of those fucking trash cubes. Dripping through his eyes, nose and mouth, the barrel slammed into his throat. It hurt so much.  _It felt so good. **Every inch of his skin felt so fucking good.**_

Magnus withdrew. Seth chattered his teeth together, breathing heavily.

"Fuck me," His voice was labored, as were his breaths. "fuck me, goddamnit!"

"Eh, I didn't really feel like it, but..." He held up the gun... and a shiny package of lube. "I'm sure we can work somethin' out." 

Magnus was going to  _shove a fucking revolver **up his ass.**_

_**Seth couldn't give two shits.** _

He needed something. Anything. He couldn't fucking take it. He tried to pull his legs apart, they  _wouldn't go far enough_ , he was trapped and words weren't coming from his mouth. He was screwed too tight. He needed it, needed the stimulation, anywhere, any place. How strong were these drugs? What if it was loaded, and Magnus pulled the trigger, and he died? But he spread, even though he was terrified, because the fear made him harder and that arousal made him more scared.

A vicious cycle.

The tip wasn't gradually curved. It wasn't made for this purpose. It pressed, the corner cold against his butt, slipping in, suddenly. A long, frigid cylinder. And then the wide part. Another dollop of lube and it just barely wedged in.

There was an almighty whine. Then a full second for Seth to realize it was coming from his own mouth.

It was a horrible shape, it was awful, it was uncomfortable. It didn't feel like it belonged inside of him, because it didn't, and in any other situation he'd call off the scene right now and say they should just stick to actual sex toys, maybe it was the drugs, of course it was, but for some reason he just rutted against the revolver. Scraped his taint against it, so that he could feel its harsh corner prod his g-spot. Every inch of his body wanted it. Every micrometer of skin was begging to be touched and fucked up. If a bullet did tear through him, right now, he'd probably cum. That thought made it harder, he was humping like a rabid dog in heat.

"Good boy."

Magnus' voice was so rough. He could feel the fucking vibrations. 

"Fuck me, man, god, please, just--"

"Shh."

Magnus silently slid the gag back in. He didn't even need to buckle it. Seth didn't have the energy to push the ball out. Saliva dribbled from his lips, his eyes were glassy. He was crying. All the stimulation, it was so much. It was probably too much. He didn't know, he didn't know. The revolver began to move. He moved along with it. Magnus' other hand was running up Seth's stomach and chest, it was electric. It was absolutely fucking  _supersonic._

His toes curled into the sheets. He came. Everywhere. All over his piss-smelling body. And Magnus didn't stop. Seth's nerves went numb for half a second, before shifting into overdrive. Everything was hot, responses screamed at the stimuli, he couldn't stop fucking squealing. He came again. It had only been a minute or two. It didn't stop.

Each ganglion was begging him to stop, but every hormone pounding through his brain and body said otherwise. Sweat covered his body. His eyes hung so far back, Seth swore he could peek into his optic nerves. His muscles were tensed, his sight was blurry, his eyes, nose, mouth, they were all leaking fluid. Magnus was only touching him a little, the gun was only moving a little. He could die, and it felt so good. He felt like he was going to die, from all of the fucking electrical impulses crackling through his bones. And Magnus was talking. He couldn't understand what he was saying.  _My baby_ , and  _my pet_ , and  _my little slut_ , and  _my victim_. All just noises.

He came once. Twice. Three times.

By the sixth orgasm, it was barely a drip. By the seventh, it was dry and unsatisfying. He was spent.

Magnus withdrew the gun, sending tingles into Seth's half-conscious head. The bounds were undone, and the gag was popped out. "Get up, Seth, you need to be cleaned. You're fucking covered in your own goop, and you're in my bed."

"Uhh canh..." His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and chewing gum.

"Come on. Get up."

The next span of time was a total blur. Magnus lifted him from the bed, remarking on how he smelled like death. Ran a bath, and unceremoniously dumped the pleasure-drunk Seth in the water. He almost fell asleep, multiple times, while his boyfriend reluctantly scrubbed at his body and hair. "Don't fall asleep, dumbass, you'll drown."

"You caaare about meeeeee..."

"Shut up."

He was toweled off. "Well, you're gonna have to sleep with just the quilt, because you pissed all over my sheets." 

"'s fine."

"So was that like..." Pause. "Fun?"

"Can we talk about'is later, I'm fuckin' tired."

"Alright, you goddamn primadonna, get your beauty sleep."

"Love yuh Mag."

He guessed it was kinda fun.


End file.
